How to Save a Life
by angrywolfgirl
Summary: When the rules changed during the Hunger Games Cato and Glimmer were the ones to survive. But now there's a different problem that they'll have to face. Goodbye to the cushy Victor life, and hello to running away from the Capitol.
1. Chapter 1

It didn't make sense. Why was he here? Why was he doing all of this? Putting all this effort for something he didn't even know about? He was trudging through the thick forest because a stupid letter was left for me on the door step. I read it and it sounded urgent but he wanted to ignore it. His dad asked about it and he can't lie to his dad or blow it off as nothing. He told him in some many words and was forced to go check it out. The letter said to meet in the deepest part of the forest.

His dad was always making him do stuff he didn't want, or have to do, it was just how he was. His dad could be rough and mean at times, always pushing Cato, and still never fully being pleased. This is why it was so hard for Cato to have a relationship with his father, at least a good one. He was worried no matter what he said or did it would never be good enough. Even after he won the Hunger Games his dad wasn't totally happy. Proud, but not happy.

Now his mom, boy did she love him. He never could do anything wrong in her eyes and it was easy to talk to her. She listened, which was nice when Cato had no friends, and she could understand where he was coming from. Cato loved his mom too, but he never was one for verbal affections. He showed it in private. Hugs every time he left to go train, kissing her cheek too, and helping her with whatever she needed. He was a killing machine, but he had a sweet spot for his mother.

But because of his dad he was out in the gross, cold forest walking until something stopped him. He felt a strange presence and it stunned him for a while. He knew the presence, but just couldn't figure it out. It was someone important and that he had been close to, but he couldn't figure out who it was. There weren't many people he was close to, but it was hard to think of who would he have technically been more important than others.

"Cato?" a girl's voice whispered.

"Glimmer?" Cato turned around, recognizing the voice.

"Hey." She said shakily.

Cato suddenly went on the defensive. Why was she out here? Had she sent the letter? What did she want? Why did she look so broken and act so terrified and shy? He frowned at her as she took small steps over to him. She was smiling lightly which made him believe she wasn't a threat, but he still kept his guard up.

"What are you doing here?" Cato asked, still glaring.

"We need to talk, it's important." She whispered, avoiding eye contact.

That's what the letter had said!

"What is it?"

"I'm pregnant." Glimmer stated, bluntly.

Cato couldn't think. It had been so forward and straight to the point, totally Glimmer, but he wish she would have tip-toed around the bush a bit. Right now he didn't know what to say or what to do. He was only 16 and she was only 17. Cato and she were both the winners of the Hunger Games, yes, so food and money wasn't a problem, but it was if they could handle it was the problem.

"Are you serious?" he gulped.

"Does it sound like a joke, you dumbass!" Glimmer yelled and smacked him on the head.

Cato was strung up enough without getting hit and stepped up to her, grabbing her arm, and pulling her close. His hand was in the air and ready to strike her, but his eyes landed on her stomach. He couldn't hit her when she was pregnant. He looked back up into her eyes that were glaring holes into him. He released her and took a step back.

"And it's mine?" Cato breathed out calmly.

"I hadn't had sex in months when we first had sex and I haven't been with anyone else since." She answered, rubbing her wrist.

"Well, why are you telling me?"

"Maybe because it's yours too and I thought you'd like to know I was caring your first child! That you'd want to do something to help me so I'm not living out in the forest!"

"Why are you living in the forest?"

"You think I could go home with a pregnancy test and show my parents the pink plus sign? That would go great! 'Hey mom and dad I fucked around and got knocked up by some guy I was supposed to kill.'."

"Well, do you think I can take you home to my parents and tell them I got you pregnant?"

"I thought you would want to help." Glimmer whimpered and turned away.

Cato furrowed his eyebrows and stood where he was, confused. He heard a sniffle and a choked out sob, then he knew that Glimmer was crying.

"Glimmer, don't cr-." Cato said, moving to comfort her.

"I'm not crying!" Glimmer shouted.

"Glimmer you have water coming out your eyes, those are tears, you are crying!" Cato shouted louder and louder, close to her ear.

"Alright fine I'm crying, but you don't have to-!" Glimmer shrieked, but couldn't end her sentence because Cato pulled her close as she started to cry heavily.

She sobbed loudly, tears and snot coating her face and being rubbed onto Cato's new clean shirt. He held her tight as she screamed out her frustrations in the empty forest.

0000000000000000000

By the time Glimmer woke up she was on the dirt ground and using Cato's arm as a pillow, just like she had in the Hunger Games. She remembered how happy they were when they made that announcement about there being two victors, a boy and a girl. Cato and her paired up right away because they were the last two strong people on that alliance they made.

She turned over to face him, still resting her head on his arm. He was awake and staring up at the sky, obviously thinking. Glimmer sighed and placed her hand on his chest, pressing on it to help her up.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked, trying to be casual.

"Come on, we're going home." Cato said and got up, walking away without looking back at her.

"Just so you know," Glimmer shouted, "I only cried because my hormones are going crazy. I'm not weak."

Cato smirked, "Never said you were." He whispered to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Cato was five paces ahead of Glimmer as she followed him to his new house. It was just like her back home and it made her feel sad that she left it behind. Cato trapped his front impatiently while he waited at the front door for her to catch up; she glared at him when she noticed. She was pregnant what did he expect, her to be like a cheetah.

"So, what are you going to tell your parents?" she asked.

"Just let me do the talking and shut up." Cato hissed harshly, before opening the door. "Mom? Dad?" He yelled into the house.

"Oh baby boy, you're home!" his mom came in and smiled. "Oh, who is this you brought?" she winked.

"This is just a friend. Could she stay the night?"

"Of course, we have more than enough food-."

"She's not hungry." Cato interrupted coldly, making his mom look back at him.

"Cato, don't interrupt your mother, and why don't you let your friend answer." Cato father stood up from the couch and walked over to them. "Would you like something to eat?" he asked Glimmer.

"Um, no I'm fine, but thank you." she said nervously, hoping she said what Cato wanted.

"Alright, well then you two can head up stairs. Cato has a lot to do tomorrow."

"Oh sweetie, let the kids have fun tomorrow. We can do the errands." Cato's mom said.

"Fine, I guess we can give him one day off. Just don't get into trouble."

"Alright." Cato said and moved Glimmer to his room.

"Goodnight sweetie!" Cato's mom yelled, but Cato didn't reply.

He pushed Glimmer into his room and closed and locked his door. When he turned Glimmer was walking around the room, looking at everything. Cato sighed and rubbed his face, trying to relax. It annoyed him how they were going to be parents and she didn't even care. He plopped down on the bed and fell back, sighing. It was a long day and all he wanted to do was rest.

Glimmer turned when she heard him fall and watched his body relax into the king sized bed. She walked over and sat down where his legs bent and hung off the ends. She stayed quiet, waiting him to say something. When he didn't she fell back and sighed, but kept her distance.

"We should talk." She said. "We gotta figure this out." She turned to look at him, but he never did answer her. His eyes just stared up at the ceiling. "But we can do that tomorrow."

She rolled over more and moved up to get under the covers. Cato stayed where he was until it was almost morning. He then moved up and got under the blankets like Glimmer.

000000000000000000000000

Cato's dad was out chopping wood loudly and that's what woke Cato up. He groaned and turned onto his stomach, stretching out his arms and legs in bed. His right legs grazed something soft and firm, and his right arm fell on something round. He turned his head to look and saw his arm was draped on Glimmers chest and his leg was pressed against her leg. Feeling her body again reminded him of all the times he had touched her, felt her whole body.

_Glimmer was swaying and arching her back off the bed as Cato's tongue ran up and down her neck and his hips thrusted against her violently. She gripped his hair and pulled on it, moaning out his name. She tried to be quiet so they wouldn't disturb the other tributes, but was failing miserably. Not that Cato was complaining, he loved to hear her scream. Especially when he knew she was trying not to. It gave him a sense of pride._

"_Holy shit!" Glimmer shouted as she came for the second time._

_Cato had already cummed, but insisted on making her squirm. He licked her __all over__ while pumping his fingers in and out, then decided to take her virginity._

"_God, that took forever." Cato complained as he fell to his side._

"_Not my fault you're not good enough to get me off easy." Glimmer teased._

"_Hey at least I got you off. I could've stopped after I finished."_

"_You just wanted to stay in my tight hole longer. How is it in there?"_

"_Amazing." He sighed and pulled her closer. "Just so you know, this doesn't mean anything."_

"_I was about to tell you the same thing."_

_Cato smirked before he pushed his way back in and it all started over again._

Glimmer yawned as she woke up and stretched out before relaxing back into the mattress.

"How did you sleep?" Cato asked.

"Pretty good. You?"

"As good I could."

"Listen, I don't want to deal with this either, but we have to pay the price for not being safe. I told you the risk." Glimmer stated sternly.

"I didn't care back then, we were about to die!" Cato yelled. He felt like she was blaming this whole thing on him.

"Yeah, well we can't do anything about it now so stop complaining and let's figure this out!" she shouted back.

"I'm going to get some breakfast." Cato said, not going to deal with her shit anymore.

"Hey, don't you walk away! We are going to talk about this!" Glimmer screamed, sitting up.

"Go back to sleep." Cato yawned and shut the door.

"Cato!" Glimmer screamed.

He was already gone and even thought he heard her scream and shout more, he didn't care. He just continued to walk downstairs to see what his mom had made for breakfast. Glimmer groaned and fell back against the mattress and pillows, trying to calm herself. But it didn't work so instead she took the pillow next to her and screamed into it, kicking her legs furiously. She was about ready to kill someone, namely Cato.


	3. Chapter 3

Glimmer was woken up when the mattress became uneven and stayed tilted. She turned her head to look over her shoulder at Cato with a tray of food, trying to get everything set up properly. She turned more, onto her back, and watched him organize everything.

"Can we talk or are you going to run away like a little baby?" Glimmer asked, sternly.

"Well excuse me for freaking out when I found out I'd be a Baby Daddy!" Cato said, turning his head to face her. "Can you just knock it off with the fucking comments?"

"Fine, what is all food for?"

"I remembered in a family class that pregnant women eat a lot. I tried to get all the different food groups, you know for health or whatever. Is this okay with you or not good enough for the little princess?" Cato said cruelly, Glimmer was already pregnant and feeling bad about herself.

"Cato, I'm only three months along I don't eat any more than usual." She said, hoping it was true and she didn't look like she did.

"So I did all this for nothing." Cato looked down.

"This was good practice, and I am hungry." Glimmer smiled, picking up a handful of grapes. "It was also sweet." She kissed his cheek.

Cato rolled his eye, but smiled down at the food in front of him. Suddenly his door started to open and his mom came into the room.

"Hey you two, I hope I'm not interrupting anything, but Cato you really should help your father with the wood."

"He's having back problems again?"

"Yeah, he's an old timer." Cato's mother laughed.

"I'll be outside." Cato told both the women.

00000000000000000000000

"Hey Dad!" Cato shouted as he came out the back door. "Wanna take a break?" he asked, picking up an axe.

"Did your girlfriend head home?"

"She's not my girlfriend and no. She's just up in my room."

"So you two slept in the same bed together last night. Anything special happen?"

"Na, we just slept. It was an exhausting day for the both of us."

"Right, so did you figure out what was with the letter?"

"I went out to the woods, but nothing happened. Must've been a joke or something." Cato shrugged before slamming the metal axe through the wooden log.

"So, what's her name? Your friend?"

"Glimmer."

"Glimmer? That sounds familiar."

"I never talked about her. Maybe you just think you heard it." Cato tried to stop his dad from remembering the Victor's names.

"Don't tell me what I think." His father snapped.

Cato shut up and kept chopping wood, silently.

0000000000000000000

"So how long have you in Cato known each other?" Cato's mother asked, taking a seat next to Glimmer.

"We meet up a little before the Hunger Games, at the Reaping." Glimmer lied. "One little interaction, nothing big."

"Must've been pretty big if he brought you home last night and had you stay the night."

"Well, we just ended up talking last night and he invited me over."

"Alright. So what's your name sweetheart?"

"Glimmer."

"Glimmer? Have we met because that name sounds so familiar?"

"No, I don't think Cato would tell you about me. We're just friends."

"Cato doesn't let 'just friends' sleep over." Cato's mother said, making Glimmer smile.

000000000000000000000000

"Alright kid, I think we've got enough for now." Cato's dad said.

"If you think so." Cato shrugged.

"I do." His father glared at him.

Cato rolled his eyes and sighed before running into the house. When he got up the stairs he heard his mother's voice and then Glimmer's. They were talking and laughing.

"So, did you two do anything fun last night?" his mother giggled.

"No, we just slept. I was tired." Glimmer shrugged.

"Oh well, that's nice. You know I always heard that my son was a player but I couldn't see my little baby doing that. I think he's just rough around the edges, but can be smoothed down."

"He seems pretty smoothed around you." Glimmer commented.

"Yeah I'm his mom, but I would like him to see him get smoother around other people. Maybe you." Cato's mother shrugged. "You're very beautiful and you and Cato would make beautiful babies." Cato almost fell over.

"Um well…actually," Time to interrupt.

"Hey mom, would mind giving me and Glimmer some alone time?" Cato asked politely.

"Oh, yeah I have some dishes to clean…., somewhere." She winked at Glimmer before leaving.

"Great timing." Glimmer teased.

"Yeah, you were about to spill out your guts about being Prego!" Cato hissed.

"I'm sorry, I just feel like I have to let someone know. It's their grandchild."

"I don't give a rat's ass! We have to keep this a secret."

"How long do you think that's going to last. Your parents will worry why I'm over so much, I'll start showing, and your mom will probably see all the signs."

"We just have to try. They'll do something stupid if they find out and we can't have any more mistakes." Cato told, going over to his dresser to get some pajamas.

"Our baby's not a mistake." Glimmer mumbled, pouting like a child.

"Fine, whatever." Cato sighed and started to get changed.

Glimmer got up and went to her bag to get some clothes. The ones on her now where wet, dirty, and smelled. She pulled off all her clothes, leaving her naked in Cato's room. He glanced over and noticed while he was only in his plaid boxers. His eyes were glued to her as she slipped on lacy underwear and bra, then just a single t-shit before turning to go back to the bed. He watched her till she was in bed and gave him a funny look. He snapped out of his trance and decided would sleep in just his underwear, it had gotten hot all over a sudden.

000000000000000000000

Cato was woken up, this time by Glimmer placing plates of food on the bed. He looked up and smiled. It reminded him of when he was little and sick, his mom would bring all his favorites up to him while he stayed in bed, plus it was nice to see Glimmer acting like how her thought most women should. Glimmer was always so rough and it was nice to see a more feminine side of her. Cato sat up so he would be able to enjoy his meal, but something worried him.

"Why are you up so early? Aren't pregnant chicks supposed to sleep a ton?"

"Again, I'm only a few months along. Most of the symptoms are still to come."

"Most? You mean you already have some?"

"Just a few, nothing big."

"I thought you want me to help you?"

"I do."

"Then I need to know what's going on with you."

"Alright, morning sickness, mood swings, and a little soreness." Glimmer shrugged. "See no big deal."

"So you're throwing up every day?"

"It's part of the pregnancy."

"Damn, I'm lucky I'm not a girl."

"I'm a woman, show me respect or we're going to have a problem!" Glimmer glared.

Cato was about to shout back at her but remembered, mood swings.

"So once again, why are you up so early?"

"I ended up puking this morning and before I could go back to bed your mom asked if I wanted anything. I helped her make breakfast. I think that should be a daily thing, I was able to pick what I could keep down."

"You didn't blab about anything, right?"

"No, I bit my tongue a lot. She went on about our kids again."

Cato chuckled, "Yeah she's like that. Now let's eat." Cato picked up a fork and started to dig in.

**Alright now come on i gave you guys two chapters today! Give me some reviews! Tell me what you think! Do you like it or are you unsure? Please! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Cato and Glimmer were lying on the bed watching a comedy show being performed at the Capitol. They both couldn't help but rethink about their time in the big, strange city. The tension built between the two of them thinking about what they had to do and what they went through. Glimmer couldn't take it and sat, breaking Cato's line of thought. Sure she was born and bred to win the Hunger Games, but they still changed you, no matter how prepared you were to kill.

"I'm going to take a shower." She said, without looking at him.

Cato nodded and watched her disappear from the room. He listened to her open the bathroom door, her feet tapping against the tiles, the shower water spraying down onto the walls, and he couldn't help but imagine her taking her clothes off. He groaned when he felt himself get erect and moved him hand down to stroke himself, thinking about being in that shower with her.

0000000000000000000000

Glimmer sighed as the warm water ran down her hot skin. Even though the water wasn't cold it cooled her body. Being so close to him made her skin heat up and sweat, wanting to touch him. She wanted to feel his smooth skin over his hard muscles, his heart pound through his chest and against her because of them being pressed together, and his hot breath, oh his hot breath, just radiating onto her cold, flushed cheeks.

Glimmer groaned, knowing she was turned on and aching for attention. She had always hated getting herself off, but maybe she wouldn't have to. She knew Cato was checking her out last night while she got dressed, or well undressed. Maybe he would be up for a little fun.

She smirked and turned the water off before grabbing a towel and wrapping it around her. She tip toed to his bedroom door and cracked it open to make sure Cato was in there and nobody else. She would've expected to see his mother, but not him jerking himself off. Oh yeah, he would give in nice and easy.

His face was scrunched up in frustration as he tried to fall over the edge, but it seemed that his body needed a little push. Glimmer slithered in and watched with delight.

"Having some troubles?" She mocked and the sound interrupted Cato, making him fall off his bed.

Glimmer laughed and shut the door, locking it so his parents would be forced to knock.

"Glimmer." Cato sighed, still hard as a rock, as he looked at her from on the floor and behind the side of the bed. "I um didn't expect you to um finish so soon." He stuttered.

"Yeah, looks like I didn't give _you _enough time to ah….., finish." She smiled seductively.

Cato chuckled nervously, climbing into bed. His boner was still visible from under the sheets. Glimmer smiled, licking her lips and walked over to him, dropping the towel midway and seeing Cato's cock raise high from under the blankets. She pulled the sheets back and moved to straddle him. She kissed his lips and smiled when he kissed her back. She moved her hips down and rubbed herself against him, making Cato's head roll back.

"Ugh, god you're still a little slut like you were back in the Games." Cato groaned as Glimmer leaned to kiss his neck.

"Hush." Glimmer whispered. "Remember this doesn't mean anything. I'm just horny and looking for a release, same as you. Now lie back and enjoy." Glimmer said, kissing him lower and lower, pushing him back till he was lay down.

She positioned herself carefully before totally collapsing onto him. He groaned out and it turned Glimmer on so much. She bounced up and down on him fast and hard. She never went up too high because she wanted this to go fast and the shorter distance she moved up the faster she went.

Cato loved it. He was squirming around under her and muttering words that didn't make sense. He gripped the sheets tightly in his hand until his knuckles went white and tried to thrust up into her. He groaned in frustration when he figured out her short bounces made it so he couldn't move much. Cato moaned as he suddenly came, too caught up in his slight anger to notice how close his was. Now with his new energy Cato flipped Glimmer over and pounded himself into her.

She was tight, even after he swore he had loosened her up the last time they did this. Glimmer smirked cockily up at him and moved her hips with his. She moaned and sighed in small whimpers, but Cato wanted more. He wanted her to scream. He was about ready to reposition her and fuck her good when she reached her end and relaxed into the tussled covers. He groaned in disappointment and Glimmer heard.

"What? Not good enough for you? Should I leave you to your masturbation next time?" she threatened.

"No it was amazing, way better than jerking off. I just wanted to fuck you hard and make you scream." He growled.

"Well, we can have some more fun tonight after dinner." Glimmer sat up and kissed his lips. "You can try to make me scream then."

Cato smirked, accepting the challenge, and watched Glimmer leave to finish her shower.

00000000000000000000

After her shower Glimmer got dressed and was invited to stay for dinner. Well of course Cato wouldn't let here leave without dinner, and because she didn't have a place to go. They were having the best part of meat that comes from the cow, rich and juicy, full of flavor. Glimmer was happy her cravings had gone away and she could enjoy the meal.

"So, Glimmer what do your parents do?" Cato's dad asked.

"Dad, it doesn't matter." Cato said before Glimmer could speak.

"Cato, don't talk when you're not spoken to." his father glared at him. "Now, what were you saying Glimmer?"

"Um, well my dad is a blacksmith and my mom doesn't really work." Glimmer said, saying the only job she knew was in District 2.

"I see, I use to be a blacksmith but I never heard of someone mentioning you."

"My dad just became one, probably took over your old spot." Glimmer laughed nervously.

"Probably."

"Do you have any siblings?" Cato's mother asked.

"Um no, only child." Glimmer smiled, happy that was a question she could answer truthfully.

"What have you and Cato done today?" his father asked.

"Nothing, we just talked and hung out." Cato told, finally getting a chance to speak.

"Yes, well two people can only talk and hang out for so long."

"Not true for us."

"You don't really think that." His father scoffed.

"Don't tell me what I think." Cato repeated his father's words from this morning.

The table fell quiet and the tension slowly grew between Cato and his dad as they secretly glared at each other.

"I'm going to bed." Cato said and stood up.

He was obviously angry as he stomped up the stairs and slammed his door. Glimmer saw his mother was upset and it made Glimmer feel sorry that such a happy and caring woman had to deal with the hatred her husband and son had for each other.

"I'm going to go check up on him." Glimmer excused herself.

"I'm sure you could _really_ cheer him up." Cato's father hinted what he meant, and it wasn't in a joking manner.

**Just so you all know I wrote like 12 chapter before I posted the first so I can't really just change anyything. Sorry ****.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Cato?" Glimmer called as she knocked on the door.

"Go away Glimmer, I'm fine." Cato called out.

Glimmer tried to open the door but it had been locked. "You're obviously not okay if you locked the door!" she pointed out.

After a moment of silence there was a clicking and Glimmer entered the room. As she came in Cato was making his way back to the bed and fell onto his pile of pillows. Glimmer waited till she thought he had relaxed a bit. She closed and locked the door, thinking he would like it that way. Then she made her way over to his bed. She wasn't good at comforting, but she was good at distractions.

"Hey, remember how you said you wanted to fuck me hard and make me scream?" she asked and Cato smiled. "I think now would be a good time."

Cato gazed at her out of the corner of his eyes before rolling on top of her. He straddled her waist and right away connected their lips. He didn't stay there long because his hands took the helm of her shirt and pulled it up, reviling her soft, mostly silky skin. He started to kiss her neck and slowly moved down. Glimmer sighed and played with his hair as he helped her slide the shirt up and off.

Her arms stayed up above her head and Cato cupped her body in his hands, moving them down as his lips moved south. He spent a little more time than usual in between her breasts but moved on without giving her anything worth wild. His lips moved all around her stomach but stopped suddenly when he was above her bellybutton.

"What's wrong?" Glimmer asked, looking down upon him with half-lidded eyes.

"I can't do it." Cato shook his head and walked away from the bed to his dresser.

"What are you talking about?"

"I can't fuck you when you're pregnant okay!" Cato shout, making Glimmer stiffen. "There's some weird little, person right in there!" Cato pointed at her stomach. "Right in the middle of you."

"Yeah I know, why is it such a big deal now?"

"Because it's never been so real to me until now."

Glimmer scoffed and stood up, putting her shirt on and walking over to him. "So when I told you I was pregnant it wasn't real?"

"I was in shock! Being where a baby is growing and living, being right next to it…., it's starting to set in." Cato explained, sliding down to the ground.

"Cato." Glimmer sighed and sat down next to him.

"I think we should tell my parents." He said nodding.

"What? For a whole two days you've been serious about not telling them! What changed?"

"It became real, and I figured out that I don't know anything, alright! I don't know about pregnancy, I don't about birth, and I don't know about taking care of babies!" Cato shouted. "I didn't want any of this! I wanted to win the Hunger Games, get this great house, make my dad proud, and if anything have a hot bitch here to roll over and spread her legs whenever I say! That's all! I've never wanted kids or a wife, just me, myself, and I!"

"You done?" Glimmer asked annoyed.

"Yes." Cato breathed heavily.

"Fine we'll tell your parents, but we should have a plan first."

"Like how and when to tell them?"

"If you want sure, but I was thinking more along the lines or what we're going to do with the baby. Like housing, clothes, bed, etcetera, just so we don't go to them with nothing."

"Right, we should figure that out tomorrow and tell them the day after."

"Sounds good." Glimmer agreed.

"Do you think we can do this?"

"It could be worse. We could've not won the Hunger Games and not have any money."

"If we didn't win the Hunger Games we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"True."

"So do you?"

"Yes."

Cato nodded and rested against the wooden dresser. "Wanna go to bed?"

"Yeah, I'm guessing the baby turned you off?" Glimmer joked.

"Only a lot." Cato laughed, but noticed Glimmer was upset. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"When I found out I was pregnant I knew I would become fat and unappealing, but I thought it would be around the seventh or eighth month, when I was really showing. Now you do think I'm attractive and I'm not even four months along." Glimmer said water in her eyes. Damn hormones.

"Glimmer, I didn't mean it like that."

"Yes, you did. You would still be in the mood if you didn't."

"Listen Glimmer, I'm not good with girls or sorry woman. I'm a player and I just don't know about it. I say stupid shit and it comes out wrong. You are very sexy and I would love to screw you tomorrow morning."

"After my morning sickness?" Glimmer laughed.

"Oh yeah, forgot that happens."

"How can you forget that I have to wake up every morning to empty my stomach?"

"Alright like I said I have no experience with children and I don't know shit about pregnancy. So I'm going to apologize right now for all the stuff I'll forget, all the stuff I won't understand, and all the stupid crap I'll say."

"I guess I'll forgive you in advance." Glimmer giggled. Wow it was weird hearing her giggle.

"Glimmer, I'm not smart and I know you've already left your home, feel like shit every day, are hiding a secret, are going to have to go through child birth which I hear is horrible, and when you get huge people are going to look down at you-."

"Is this supposed to make me feel better?"

"The point is I know it'll be hard, it is hard, but please forgive me when I'm taking a long time to learn stuff. I'll try, but the outcome might not be so good."

"Cato, if you're willing to step up then you can be as stupid as you want." Glimmer smiled and kissed his cheek, making him smile.

"I am and I promise to help you in any way I can."

"Does that include carrying me to the bed?"

"I suppose." Cato sighed and hoisted Glimmer up.

"Well, I'm fat, but not too fat for you to carry."

"Glimmer you are lightest person in the world." Cato pecked her forehead before setting her down and moving in with her.

"Thanks." Glimmer blushed.

The two turned their backs to each other as they were about to go to sleep.

"Glimmer?" Cato whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Does this mean I have to marry you?"

"We don't have to label ourselves as married."

"My parents will make me." Cato chuckled.

"I'll say no." Glimmer joked along.

The two laughed lightly for a few seconds before it died down and they fell into sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

"Cato. Cato. Cato."

Cato woke up to Glimmer's soft voice whispering his name while her head rested on his chest. When he focused his vision on her he smiled at her small, delicate lips moving only enough to say his name and nothing more. He couldn't help find it cute, find her cute. Cato placed a kiss on top of her head before closing his eyes and listening to her mumble his name more.

"Cato?" his mom knocked on the door.

It was loud and immediately he looked down to see if Glimmer was awake. She was still asleep, but she stopped repeating his name and it disappointed him. The way his name rolled out of her perfect mouth was beautiful and it seemed so easy and simple for her to say.

"Yeah, mom?" Cato whispered harshly, trying to keep his voice down and not wake Glimmer, but also make it so his mom could hear him.

"Why are you whispering?" she asked, still loud.

"Because I don't want to wake-."

Before his sentence was finished Glimmer stirred around on his chest for a while before opening her eyes and groaning. She moved off his chest on onto her stomach next to him, burying her face into the white pillows.

"Never mind." Cato called out.

"Alright, well breakfast is ready if you want it."

"Thanks but we were thinking about going out to eat."

"Well, there will be some leftover if you want them." she told, before walking down the hall.

"So, do you want to head out?" Glimmer asked, sleepily.

"No, I just want to stay in bed with you." Cato muttered and moved closer to her.

"Aww, is little Cato in love?" she teased, talking in baby talk.

"No, I just want to hold you're sexy body in my strong arms." He said, wrapping her up and pulling her closer.

"Sure you do." Glimmer teased. "But I want to sleep just a little longer." Glimmer yawned and turned out of his grip.

"Alright." Cato sighed and rested on his back, hand behind his head.

000000000000000000000000

After Glimmer had slept for about two more hours she finally pulled herself out of bed and they went to the market. Cato had bought some food for himself and Glimmer, but she had finished her food so quickly and was begging for more. Cato had already given her his and she was still hungry so they were going back to get more food.

"Alright, now we_ have _to buy stuff for the baby." Cato whispered.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry." Glimmer apologized with a mouth full of eggs and toast.

She followed Cato around since she didn't know where anything was and would secretly buy more food when he wasn't looking. They weren't going to buy anything, just checking out places they could go to buy stuff later. While Cato had his back turned as he bent down to read all the different types of diapers, Glimmer moved over to a hot dog stand and bought two hot dogs with ketchup and extra onions.

"Excuse me?" something tugged on Glimmer's loose t-shirt. Glimmer looked down to see a little boy holding a big cardboard box full of little kids stuff, probably his toys that he has to sell to survive.

"Yes?" she asked confused and squatted down to his height.

"Um," he swallowed, "would you like to buy some ah something from me?" he asked nervously.

"Well, let me see what you have." Glimmer smiled as she went through all the items in the box.

There were some baby to infant clothes, a few used bottles, and some cheap toys. Glimmer didn't really like any of the stuff, but the way the boy smiled hopefully let her know that she was probably the first person that had even paid attention to him. She remembered when she had to sell a few things to make some money. She never had to do it much, but sometimes when her family was a little low on cash they would have her give things that she didn't need away.

"I'll take these." Glimmer smiled and grabbed a chewed on chewing ring, a freshly washed yellow blanket, and a stuffed teddy bear.

"Really?" he asked shocked.

"Yeah, how much?"

"Um, I uh-."

"Never mind, just take it all." Glimmer smiled nicely and gave him all the money she had left, so about $50.

"Th-Thank you." he smiled widely and picked the box up, running away with the money tightly clenched.

Glimmer smiled and stood up, turning around to see Cato glaring at her. She frowned back at him and shrugged her shoulders, pushing past him.

"What are you doing?" Cato gripped her arm, turning her to face him.

"I was just buying some baby stuff." Glimmer showed him.

"Glimmer, these are old and used things. Why would we buy this crap when we could have nice, new stuff?"

"I just remembered how I had to sell a few things of my own when money got tight. He looked hungry." Glimmer explained, looking sadly down at the items in her hands.

"Whatever, you already bought it so it doesn't matter. Now come on, we have to get home, and try not to waste any more money."

"Don't worry I won't."

"Good."

"I already spent it all." Glimmer smirked triumphantly, walking in front of him.

Cato looked shocked, but then turned angry and glared at her. But as she walked away, her hips swaying, he couldn't help but roll his yes and chuckle at the whole thing. She was something else. He didn't know what, but he liked it.

00000000000000000

Glimmer ate with Cato and his parents quietly at the dinner table. The food was a little gross to her, but she could keep it down. She looked around nervously at the family. Cato's mom seemed to be saddened by the quietness, and Cato and his father wouldn't look at each other. This family must hold grudges she thought. Cato cleared his throat and stood up, his father glaring at him from his sitting position.

"Let's head to bed Glimmer." His said coldly and turned to head upstairs.

"She doesn't have to do as you say." His father commented, not glancing up from his food.

"She needs sleep." Cato explained, biting his tongue.

"What if she's not tired?"

"I wasn't tired when I was little but you forced me to sleep." Cato clenched his fists.

"You were little, you needed the sleep."

"And she needs sleep now. Come on, Glimmer." Cato ordered.

"How do you know what she needs?" His father turned to give him a stern look.

"Because I do." Cato turned to face him.

"Don't worry honey, you can stay up, but it appears Cato should get some sleep. He seems a little cranky."

"Don't treat me like a kid!" Cato shouted.

"Then stop acting like on!" his father yelled back, getting to his feet.

"You don't know anything, but I do, and I know she needs sleep!"

"Why?!"

"Because she's pregnant!"


	7. Chapter 7

"Pregnant?" his father choked out. "Pregnant!" he now yelled. "How could you to be so stupid? When did this happen?"

"We were about to fight to the death in an arena we thought we might as well have some fun." Cato shrugged.

"And is it fun now? I can't believe I raised such an idiot boy! My idiot son getting an idiot girl knocked up!"

"I'm not an idiot and neither is Glimmer! We've found a few nice stores to go to and buy all the supplies! We can handle this!"

"There is more to a baby than having a room set up, toys, and clothes! Where is it going to go to school? How are you going to raise it? She's from a different district; do you know what will happen when people find out?"

"We will figure it all out! She's only a few months along!"

"These next months will go fast let me tell you that!" his father shouted and went to his room, slamming the door.

Cato, Glimmer, and his mother sat in silence. They were both waiting for Cato's mom to say something, but she never did. She sat at the table with her hands folded and staring at her empty plate.

"Mom." Cato said.

His mother got up and walked into the room with his father, closing the door more lightly. Cato and Glimmer both heard shouting voices behind the thick door. Cato looked up to see Glimmer, head in hand, shaking.

"Glimmer, no no no, don't cry." He pleaded sympathetically, grasping her in his arms. "Everything is going to be okay. I promise to take care of you and the baby."

"I'm not sad it's just hormones." Glimmer pushed herself away and went up to Cato's room.

Cato sighed and took a few calming breaths before following moving up the stairs. He knocked quietly to make sure his parents wouldn't hear and so he wouldn't just walk in on her. Sure it was his house, his room, and he should be allowed to do whatever the fuck he wants, but he didn't want her to get piss-y. Plus he night have felt a _little_ bad for her.

"Glimmer?" he said, opening the door slowly.

There was no answer, but Cato saw a small body resting under the blankets on his bed. He walked over, knowing it was Glimmer, and sat on the edge of the bed. He reached over to rub her shoulder and sometimes going lower to her hip and thigh. Glimmer didn't shrug him off, or growl at him. Her body was at ease and it seemed she had already fallen asleep. Cato sighed and moved to lie down behind her on his back. He never did like the whole cuddling thing. He only seemed to snuggle up to her after they had had sex. Maybe he felt he owed her some gentleness after he railed her ass like there's no tomorrow.

"Cato." Glimmer sighed in her sleep again.

Cato smiled and turned his head to face the back of her head as she continued to whisper his name. He moved over on his side and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her body as close as he can to him. Glimmer smiled, still sleeping, and whispered his name more, giggling softly at the end of a few. Cato smiled and pecked the side of her face and nuzzled his face into the back of her neck.

_Just this one time,_ he thought.

0000000000000000000

Cato woke up with his hand on the bed sheets, surrounded by the cool white fabric but under his hand was warm. He glanced around the room to see if Glimmer was in there getting ready or something. He layed on his back and closed his eyes, listening to the noises around him. This was something he did during the Hunger Games and it made his ears hyper sharp. Even though it was almost a murmur, he could hear the bath tub water running down and splatting on the walls and floor. Cato pushed himself up and headed towards the bathroom, down the hall from his.

When Cato walked in Glimmer was just getting into the hot water and froze when she saw him. He decided to mess with her and act like it was nothing, even if he felt himself get hard from the sight. Cato just went to the sink and begun to brush his teeth.

He could see Glimmer staring at him in shock from the bathroom mirror. He continued to ignore her. He knew she wouldn't ignore him. She was hiding herself with her hands under the water, but then caught a flash of his grin. She smirked and uncovered herself, stretching her arms up before bring them down to rub the water on her skin.

Cato watched in anticipation as she picked up the bar of soap and ran it along her arms and legs. He gripped the side of the sink as his penis twitched and he watched more, hoping for something more explicit. He got what he asked for when she moved the soap down the middle of her breasts and down into the water.

Cato ripped his shirt off and pushed his pants and underwear down before stomping over to the tub, sexually frustrated. Glimmer was messaging her tits as with the soap on her hands as Cato reached her. He jumped into the tub, splashing the water up, and grabbed her. The water and her little show had made her wet and slippery, and he was hard from when he first walked in. He sat back and pulled her on top of him, quickly positioning her and then thrusting up into her.

Glimmer screamed, but bit her lip to hold back anymore outbursts. Cato put his hands on her hips and guided her movements. Glimmer pinned his hands above his head and bounced up and down like she had all the other times. Even though Cato was usen't to this way, he still got off and that's all that mattered.

0000000000000000000

Glimmer was drying her hair off while Cato had gone back to the room to rest. She smiled and looked at her face. She was still as pretty as ever, but when she looked at herself in the full body mirror she felt disgusting. She placed her hands on her stomach, but didn't fell a bump, at least not a big one. She felt like a lesser version of herself. She was smart and beautiful, but she still got knocked up by some guy she knew for a few hours.

Her head was down when she walked into Cato's bedroom and she casually looked for her clothes. She knew Cato was awake, and could feel his eyes gazing at her. She could imagine the stupid, perverted grin he'd have on, his eyes overlooking her whole body. She heard him get up as she started to put her underwear on and then her sweat pants.

"I don't you'll need those." Cato whispered, pressing his bare chest to her bare back.

His fingers tugged at the back of her pants and tried to pull them down a little. Glimmer groaned and moved away from him, pulling a t- shit on over her top half. Cato looked at her weirdly as she snuggled down back into the bed.

"Glimmer?" Cato said, ready to ask what's wrong, but his father's booming voice interrupted him.

"Cato, Glimmer, will you come down here please?"

Glimmer and Cato both looked at each other before heading down to the kitchen together. Cato's mother was smiling when they came in, but his father looked pained. He faced us and cleared his throat. The way his father called them down, harsh and straggled, made Cato feel concerned, but his mother's smile gave him hope.

"Your mother and I had talked about Glimmer being pregnant and what we would do. It's illegal, we could all be killed, the baby could be killed, or we could be exiled from the districts, the whole country of Panem. But after fighting for hours I got so fed up and agreed to let you two stay. We will try to keep the whole thing a secret and keep Glimmer out of sight. Got it?"

"Yes, thank you." Glimmer smiled.

Cato's father gave them a dirty look before grabbing a bottle of wine from the kitchen counter and went to his room with it. Cato smiled at his mother and they shared a hug. She pulled away to kiss his forehead and then went to do the same to Glimmer before leaving for her bedroom.

Cato smiled at Glimmer and was returned a smaller smile, but still a smile. They went their separate ways, Glimmer up to the bedroom and Cato to the kitchen for some leftovers.


	8. Chapter 8

_1 Month Later…_

Cato was eating cereal while leaning on the kitchen table and Glimmer sat down in the chair next to him and ate her eggs and fruit. Cato's father was sitting on the couch watching T.V. when his show as interrupted to bring a special new report. A man, whom Glimmer and Cato both recognized as a Capitol person, smiled up widely at the screen.

"_Hello, good people of Panem! I'm Christopher Bash, here with a very important new report! It has come to the Capitol's attention that a young 18 year old girl, the winning tribute from last year's Hunger Games, has appeared to be gone. Her parents say that they have no idea of why she would run away or where she is. Some might even say that she possibly hasn't run away, but kidnapped. If you find this incredible lady please call the number below, there will be a reward. Please her parents miss her very much. Thank you."_

After that, the show that was on before resumed, but no one paid attention to it. Everyone was quiet and shocked. Cato's father made his way over to the two by the table, leaning against the back of the couch. Glimmer was staring down at the ground so she didn't see him give Cato a look. Both of the boys looked down at her still flat belly, sighing sadly.

0000000000000000000

"Glimmer?" Cato knocked on the door like he always did.

When she didn't respond he walked in anyway, knowing she never responded. This time when he entered without her permission she gave him a different reaction than normal.

"Did I say you could come in?" she screamed, throwing a pillow at him.

"It's my room," Cato said, catching the pillow, "my house."

"I thought after I've been living here for a month I would be considered more than a temporary guest!" Glimmer shouted from on the bed, but then broke out in tears.

Cato stayed quiet and walked over to hold her. He wrapped his one arm around her waist and to her hip, and the other bent so her head was in his hand and he held her head against his chest. He rested his chin on the top of her head and petted her head, shushing her sweetly.

"It's okay Glimmer. We'll find a way out of this." Cato whispered.

"Everything was so good. I had a family and money and food, now I'm going to be hunted down for money."

"Maybe if we just take you home-."

"No! If I go home people will know what happened between us, when it happened, and something horrible will happen! To me, you, and our baby!" Glimmer cried, clutching her stomach.

"Glimmer, I swear I will never let anything bad happen to you or the baby."

"You can't stop the Capitol Cato."

"No, but we can avoid them." Cato sprang up and pulled three big suitcases out of a walk in closet.

Glimmer watched, confused, as Cato threw all the clothes he could in them. He ran out of the room and towards the bathroom, coming back with his arms full of medicines and other items from the cupboard. He dropped all the belongings in the next case and then ran downstairs, past both his parents.

"What are you doing, Cato?" he father asked.

"We're going to live in the forest outside the District." Cato said grabbing all the food he could.

"We're?" his mother asked.

"Glimmer and I, it's the only way we can stay alive." Cato started to march up the stairs.

"That is idiotic!" his father stopped him. "Glimmer can't raise a child in the wilderness! If there's a problem during birth then what? If it ends having some defect that will make things worse! The woods are no place to create a family!"

"We survived the Hunger Games, we can do this." Cato said, running up the stairs and grabbing all the suitcases.

"Those are two totally different things!"

"No, it's not!" Cato called down and took Glimmer's hand.

"Hold on, Cato!" Glimmer ripped her hand away. "I never agreed to this."

"Well, do you have any idea?"

"I've been under the radar for months!"

"And when we have the kid you plan on keeping him or her cooped up here?"

"Well, I don't know, I thought we would figure it out later."

"We don't have time for that!"

"I just think there has to be something better."

"Well, feel free to share when you figure it out." Cato set all the cases down and went back upstairs, upset.

Glimmer sighed sadly and hugged herself, feeling kind of like a bitch.

0000000000000000000000

Cato was lying in bed on his back, his eyes were closed but he wasn't sleeping, just resting. Glimmer came in and layed down next to him, her arms crossed as she snuggled into his right side. His right hand was resting on his stomach while the other was used as a pillow for the back of his head. After Glimmer had stayed next to him, with no negative reaction, she went further and moved to play with his hand.

She didn't want him to be upset with her and they did need to discuss how they were going to live. Cato didn't give her any acknowledgment and Glimmer wondered if that was a good sign. She rubbed his hard, hairy arm, but still nothing. She was getting quite pissed off at him and did the only thing she could figure out would get his attention.

She grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him up to smash their lips together. She growled hungrily against his unmoved lips and pressed him down on the bed, getting onto his lap and grinding down on him. She pulled away, but saw his eyes closed, face unchanged, and he had never made a sound the whole time. Glimmer huffed and stood up ready to walk out the door.

"When you came in I thought you had an idea for how to keep you a secret, but I liked that more." Cato commented, Glimmer turning to see his smirk.

"You asshole!" Glimmer charged at him and tried to punch him, but Cato held her wrists and kept her away.

"It was supposed to be funny!" Cato laughed.

"I'm gonna, OW!" Glimmer threw herself away from Cato and layed on her side facing his feet.

"Glimmer!" Cato sprang to kneel beside her.

She whimpered and let out a few choked soba and cries as she tried not to cry again. Cato rubbed her back and put a hand on her stomach where she was clutching. Cato parents ran into the room and were horrified by Glimmer's position.

"What happened?" his mother shrieked, running over to Glimmer.

"We were just messing around and she suddenly felt some pain." Cato explained.

"How were you messing around, exactly?"

"I made her mad and she tried to beat me up and I help her away. It just came on."

Glimmer stopped making noises and just shook from the pain. Cato's mother rubbed her back and pulled a blanket up to cover her. She helped Glimmer get her head on a pillow before pulling Cato out of the room by his ear.

"Ow! Mom!"

"No, don't say another word! You need to listen to me!" she ordered. "Glimmer is five months pregnant, you two can't we wrestling around! You need to be gentle and caring!"

"Does that sound like me mom?" Cato shouted.

"Yes. I know you can be loving."

"When I love something, yes, I can be loving to it!"

"Well, you better find some way to love Glimmer and take care of her!" she finished and stomped of. "I'm sure she's fine now, but tell me if anything goes wrong!" she hollered back.

Cato sighed and went back into his room. Tears were falling down Glimmer's face, she was still in pain, and her hand gripped tightly to anything she could grab. Cato sat down behind her and stayed quiet. Glimmer had said she liked the quiet after loudness. They would have sex and after they would lie there breathing, she loved the peacefulness of it.

"Do you need anything?"

Glimmer shook her head no.

"Does anything hurt?"

She nodded.

"What is it?"

From the look on her face it must've been everything.

"Is there anything I can do?"

Glimmer stayed still and thought. Then she lifted her foot up as much as she could without getting weak or hurt. Cato saw and knew what she wanted. He moved up to her feet and started to knead them like dough, he rubbed them fast to get them warm, and he switched from foot to foot, never stopping till she fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

"Glimmer. Glimmer." Cato shook Glimmer awake as nicely as he could.

It was three in the morning and Cato didn't expect Glimmer to be fired up and ready to go. She groaned in dissatisfaction and rolled away from his touch. Cato tried again and this time Glimmer pushed his face away. He couldn't help but laugh and then hoisted Glimmer over his shoulder.

"Cato." She whined.

"Shh." Cato patted her ass lightly as he walked down the stairs.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you somewhere safe."

Now Glimmer was squirming and getting her feet. "What?"

"I know my dad said it was stupid, but I'm taking you to the forest and we're going to be safe."

"Cato that's dangerous. For us and the baby."

"We can do it, trust me."

"I won't take chances with my baby's life."

"But you're taking a chance staying here."

"Yeah, but-."

"No buts, we're going." Cato picked up all the bags except one he gave to Glimmer and then led her out to the woods, never releasing her hand.

0000000000000000000000000

Glimmer had argued with Cato the whole way to the forest, but he always asked what she wanted to do, and she had no answer. She knew she wanted to be with him, wanted to have him to take care of her. He had found a little crater in the side of a rock wall. There were bushes blocking the entrance and no one would ever look for them here. They weren't next to water and there weren't many places for animals to live or plants for them to eat.

Cato had a tent and other camping items from when he would go camping with his father. Glimmer clutched her jacket together to keep the cold wind out and the warmth of her body heat in. By the time Cato had the tent up Glimmer was almost frozen to the bone. He went over to her and held her close to him as he brought her into the shelter.

They had layed three blankets down on the floor. One was for them to lie down on so they didn't have to sleep on the cold, hard ground under the thin tent fabric. The others, which were both a little lighter than the bottom one was for them to cuddle underneath. Some nights were warm, but others were too cold to stand. Cato played it safe and brought as many blankets he could. They were already at risk by just being in the wilderness, might as well try to make it as safe as he could.

Glimmer immediately curled up in a ball under the covers. Cato crawled under with her and pulled her flush against her body, letting his heat mix with hers. Glimmer sighed when he held her, but stayed stiff the whole night.

0000000000000000000

In the morning Cato had, without waking her, bundled Glimmer up in all the blankets before he went out to hunt for some food. They had brought food, but it was for Glimmer and her cravings. Besides Cato liked the taste a fresh meet, and he remembered how meat from deer and other animals in the woods gave people more energy than the processed food. It's what made all the predators the strength, size, and energy to kill. If Cato wanted to survive with Glimmer and their baby, he'd have to be strong.

When he came back through the forest, with two dead rabbits and a squirrel, he saw Glimmer had a fire going. He set the dead animals down in the sticks and leaves as he approached her from behind. Cato hugged her as soon as she stood up and kissed the back of her neck. He breathed in the scent of her hair all frizzy and soft. She had showered last night before they left and he could still smell the vanilla honey shampoo in her golden locks.

"So, did you get anything good?"

"Yeah, but we have delicious, rich food for you." Cato smiled and went to one of the packs to gather some food.

"What if I said I was craving one of those fat rabbits you just killed?"

"I would say you could have a little, but for the most part you should eat healthy, clean food." Cato smiled, bringing her a few of her favorites and started to get a rabbit ready to cook.

Glimmer watched him with a smile on her face. The fire grew until Cato has speared the meat and was roasting in the flames. Glimmer watched the flames of fire flicker and move around the meat. She thought about how this was her home and all the homes she knew. For a while it was District 1, then the training center at school and in the Capitol, then the arena for the games, back to District 1, and before District 2, and now it was the woods. She wondered if there would ever be one place to call her home.

"What are you thinking about?" Cato turned to her.

"About my home, about my family."

"I see."

"You know my birthday is coming up in two months." Glimmer smiled.

"What do you want?" Cato checked on the meat.

"I want a French Silk Pie." Glimmer grinned.

Cato had heard about that pie. No one had ever been able to afford it, but it was real popular in the Capitol so a lot of times District 1 and 2 had bakers that made them and stores that sold them. That's because when Capitol people came to visit they would make lots of money. Cato had always wanted to taste it, but it didn't seem worth the price.

"Anything else?" Cato asked, in case he couldn't get the pie he could buy her something else.

"Nope, I only want that pie."

"Why?"

"I had tried a bite the first day I got on the train. I had eaten at least one every day. I thought putting on some pounds would be good, but I mostly did it because it was too good to resist. Remember how after your little stunt in in the forest I got a gift?"

"Yeah?"

"It was a French Silk Pie."

"Right, I was in too much pain and couldn't stand the sight of the rich food. I let you eat it all."

"Yeah, I had been craving that the most of anything."

"Well, I guess you know what you want." Cato smirked and handed her the stick with her rabbit on it. "But what if I can't get it? They're pretty expensive."

"Then surprise me." Glimmer shrugged and took her stick of food.


	10. Chapter 10

Cato opened his eyes to the dim, green glow, caused by the sunlit barely making it threw the tent. He breathed in and out deeply, still waking up. He looked down at Glimmer who was using his arm as a pillow and holding on tightly. Cato leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Glimmer's cheek. Even though it was as soft as it could be, Glimmer still slightly woke up and smiled. Her fingers rubbed over his left hand lovingly. He placed one more kiss in her hair before moving out of her grip and going outside. He heard Glimmer move around in the tent, curling herself in all the blankets. Cato took his sword and knives before walking out into the forest.

He ended up catching some fish in the net he left yesterday and caught a chipmunk in one of the snare traps. The little creature wouldn't be much of a meal, or even a snack so he let it go and reset the trap in a different area. The other traps he set were empty, but Cato reset them. He guessed between the four fish and the leftovers he could make it for the day and maybe breakfast tomorrow so he planned on taking the rest of the day off, he could spend some time with Glimmer.

Cato knew Glimmer would still be sleeping, he had only left a few minutes ago, so instead he went back to camp and took some clothes to disguise himself. He wanted to see how much the pies were and maybe if he bargained with the shop keep he could get it cheaper.

When Cato got to the bakery and saw how much the pies were he knew he wouldn't be able to buy it. No one would give it to him for $50 less. He didn't have enough money and now didn't know what to get Glimmer.

"I'll have two loaves of bread." A familiar voice said.

"Only two?" the baker said, shocked. "Is Cato not eating anymore?" he laughed.

"I guess he's just not hungry much, but he won't be able to resist my food tonight." His mother played along.

"What are you making?"

"Tater-tot casserole with garlic bread."

"Oh his favorite."

_Oh my favorite._ Cato groaned in his mind, he was getting sick of the freshly killed meat and hearing his mother was making his most beloved dish made him ache. He had to leave

"Well here you are."

"Thank you." his mother smiled before they collided. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's fine." he tried to change his voice but his mom knew.

She pulled me into an empty alleyway and pulled my hood down. "Cato! Oh I'm so happy you're okay." She cried and embraced him.

"Mom, keep it down."

"Where did you go? Are you okay? How's Glimmer, the baby?"

"Everything is fine." Cato stated seriously, looking into her panicked eyes.

"Well, why are you back in town? Do you need something?"

"I wanted to see how much the pies were."

"Is Glimmer having cravings?"

"A little, but not for pie. It's her birthday in a few weeks and she wanted a French Silk Pie."

"So, you're going to buy her one?"

"I wish, but I didn't take enough money from the house to buy it."

"Well, I'll get you the pie and anything else you need. It's best you stay hidden. Every day I'll come to the edge of the woods and you tell me what you need."

"That'd be great, but can you keep it a secret from dad?"

"He'll never suspect a thing."

"Thanks."

"Now do you want me to bring you anything tonight?"

"Yeah, think you could swipe any of the tater-tot casserole?"

"I'll give you the whole thing, just come down by eight."

"I'll see you then, thanks mom."

Cato's mother kissed his forehead. "Are you sure you won't want to just come home?"

"They'll find us mom. This is the safest way."

"Alright, I'll be there tonight."

"Right, I love you."

"I love you too, baby boy."

00000000000000000000000

Glimmer was still in the tent, but she wasn't asleep when Cato got back. She was in there eating some food and lounging around. Cato peaked in, but she didn't noticed, too busy picking out what she'd eat next. He grinned and crawled in quietly while her back was turned. His tongue peeked out and it glided it up her neck.

"Whoa!" Glimmer laughed. "Cato! What the hell was that?"

"You just looked so delectable." Cato smiled.

"You are becoming such a pile of mush." Glimmer smirked and pushed his shoulder.

"I am not."

"Prove it, and fuck me." Glimmer growled pushing Cato to the floor.

"Oh I'll fuck you hard." Cato grinned, rolling them over.

Glimmer's head became surrounded with fluffy pillows as Cato kissed his way down her neck. He didn't waste time with her shirt or really any pieces of clothing. It was hot out in the woods for some reason and she normally only wore a bra, t-shirt, and some underwear. Their breaths became erratic and hard as the two tried to hurry things up, both getting aroused, knowing what they would soon feel.

Cato only unzipped his pants and moved his hard dick out enough of his boxers. Glimmer hooked her two fingers in underwear and pulled it to the side, allowing him entrance. Cato smirked at the shimmering look her pussy had, gazed in all her juices. He licked his lips and so desperately wanted a taste.

"Come on Cato, I need you!" Glimmer whined.

"I'll give you everything you need, just be patient." He smirked and bent her head down to sample her.

"Holy- Cato." Glimmer's eyes rolled back.

Cato made pleased sounds, telling her how delicious she was. Glimmer responded with all the sexy noises she knew Cato loved to hear. She let herself go and they came out extra loud and sounded way better. Cato groaned into her hole at the sounds and felt his cock twitching, telling him to move it along.

He moved back to sit on his heels and smirked down at her, satisfied.

"Ready?"

"I've been ready and waiting for so long." Glimmer moaned, the look in her eyes screaming screw me.

"I could tell. It's like a faucet down there."

"Then why don't you plug it up?" Glimmer quirked.

Cato's eyes grew dark as he smiled deviously at her from under his eyelashes. He grabbed her hips harsh and yanked her closer to him, her back being dragged across the blankets. He thrusted his hips against hers tightly to ensure full penetration. She growled out as he rammed into her tight hole repeatedly without hesitation or restraint.

Glimmer moaned and groaned underneath him, twisting around and bucking up to meet his thrusts. Cato normally would hold her down and he would do the pleasing, but he had come to know she couldn't stop herself and when she did it the feeling was unimaginable. He pressed himself close to her and growled into her ear, encouraging her actions by slowing down only a little, he was still in charge.

Glimmer gripped his head to keep him close, loving the sound of his growls, and whimpered into his ear. Cato growled more to show that he liked it and increased his thrusts, not caring if he wasn't allowing Glimmer to move. He wanted his release and he was going to get it.

"Cato." Glimmer cried and dug her nails into his back as she climaxed.

Cato wasn't one to show he was actually being pleasured by someone else. He was always the one giving pleasure and liked to think he was getting his pleasure himself. He bit his tongue to stop her name from rolling out as he exploded inside her. His body went slack, but he was still capable of holding himself up.

"Took you long enough." Glimmer teased.

"Shut the fuck up, you enjoyed every moment of it."

"I suppose." She shrugged.

"Admit it I've pleased you better than any other guy."

"Yeah, and this time you seemed to be pleased as well."

"I please myself; I don't need your help." Cato glared.

"But I'm sure it wasn't bad that I did."

"I'm done talking. Besides I have to go." Cato stood.

"Where?" Glimmer asked, holding herself up on her elbows.

"I'm meeting someone."

"You got someone on the side?" Glimmer chuckled.

"Yeah, and she's way less annoying than you." he snapped and stepped out of the tent.

Glimmer sighed sadly and rested her head back against the pillows. She gazed down at her four months pregnant belly and placed a hand on it, feeling the little bump she had.

00000000000000000000

Cato had climbed a few hills, maneuvered around some vines, and took a long walk to the fence. He brought a bag to carry a few item in so it would be easier to get back home with all the obstacles he had to do. When he saw the metal wires in the distance he noticed his mom waiting patiently. He knew he had to get back to Glimmer soon so he picked up the pace.

"Hey mom, thank you so much." Cato said quickly placing the things he asked for in his bag. "We don't need anything else. I love you. Bye."

"Wait! Is that all I get?" his mother asked.

"Trust me, I'd love to stay and chat but I gotta get back to Glimmer."

"Oh alright, and just so you know a sent a few books about pregnancy and birth!" his mother smiled and waved him off.

0000000000000000000000

"You'll never guess what I caught!" Cato stated loudly.

"A deer!" Glimmer guessed, shouting back at him.

"Nope." Cato grinned as he moved out of the bushes and showed her the tater tot casserole.

Glimmer gasped and followed Cato into the tent fast. He, too, moved extra fast to get the plates and forks so they could eat. Cato handed her a fork and then a plate, but she ignored it as she tore the tin foil off and scooped out the cheese-y meal.

"Whoa, Glimmer! Take it easy!" he laughed and pulled the container away. "Leave some for me." Glimmer whined as he slowly placed big pieces of the casserole on the plates. "Here you are." He smiled and handed her the plate.

Glimmer snatched it up and devoured the whole piece before Cato could swallow his first bite. She reached over for more and scooped out twice as much as before. Cato looked sadly at the more than half empty container of food. He shook his head and sighed when he noticed Glimmer was eating non-stop, and would probably have one more serving.

"Next time I'll tell my mom to make double." Cato chuckled.

"You're mom made this?"

"Yeah?"

"I thought we were keeping all this a secret?" Glimmer frowned, reaching for just a little bit more.

"I just happened, and hey we got a free meal out of it, or at least you did." Cato glanced at her hand.

Glimmer smiled weakly and withdrew her hand. She set her plate down and placed her hands over her stomach.

"Do you want more?" Cato asked.

"No, I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes, Cato!" she snapped.

"Alright, alright, shesh."

Glimmer sighed and rubbed her forehead. "I'm going to bed." she said and snuggled in under the covers.


	11. Chapter 11

Cato marched through the forest with his knife in hand. Glimmer was trailing behind him. She had read in one of the books Cato's mom had given them that she needed a little bit of exercise a day. She was only going in a little and then would head back. Cato continued to glance back at her and make sure she was alright. He wasn't very excited about her being in the woods. Suddenly a sound caught his attention and he whispered harshly for Glimmer to stop. He swiftly looked around till he spotted it, a beautiful buck. It was big and strong, fat and healthy they could live on him for days.

"Stay still." He whispered to Glimmer, as he positioned himself.

His knife was thrown forward and whistled through the air. The bucks ears perked up and it leapt away just in time. Cato screamed at the top of his lungs in frustration. He had really hated getting up every morning to hunt and would've loved a few days to sleep in with Glimmer.

"Son of a bitch!" he shouted and stomped over to his knife, stuck in a tree. "God damn it!" he yanked it out.

"Relax Cato you'll get some other food." Glimmer said sweetly.

"That stupid ass deer would've allowed me to have a few days off for hunting! Fuck!"

Glimmer looked up and down his hard, sweaty body as he paced around, trying to release his angst. She licked her lips and walked confidently up to him. Her arms wrapped around his back and hooked on his flat stomach. She licked the shell of his ear and blew on it lightly, getting a shiver from Cato.

"Do you know how sexy you are when you're mad?" Glimmer whispered seductively.

"I thought I was always sexy."

"Well, yeah, but especially when you're pissed off."

"So I am always sexy." Cato shrugged and turned to her.

Subconsciously Glimmer rested her two hands over each other over her stomach. Cato saw the movement and glanced down but right back up. He smirked before turning and walking over to a fallen tree. He climbed up on top of it.

"I'm gonna try and get the deer. You should head back."

Glimmer's eyes grew sad and her devious smile fell. She nodded even thought Cato wasn't facing her and turned to head in the opposite direction. She looked down, wondering what had happened, and noticed her hands lay on her baby bump. She pulled them down and stood there shocked.

00000000000000000000

"I finally got it!" Cato cheered and strutted proudly into their camp, dragging a dead deer by the antlers with him.

"I knew you would." Glimmer smiled weakly, feeling down on herself all day.

Cato smiled even wider and kissed the top of her head. "Ready to feast on deer stew? I picked up a few herbs." Cato showed. "But I want you to check them."

Glimmer looked carefully at the pile in his palm and nodded. Cato grinned; even more excited he had picked the right ones, and went to start a fire.

0000000000000000000000

"Glimmer, you've barely touched your stew." Cato stated.

"I'm not hungry." Glimmer said in a monotone.

"Did you snack a lot? I was gone almost all day?"

"Yeah I ate some gram crackers."

Cato saw the box of gram crackers laying on the ground next to the tent. It looked open, but only seemed to have a few crackers missing.

"How much did you eat?"

"A lot." she stated grimly.

"Doesn't look like it."

"I'm just not hungry." Glimmer snapped and speed walked into the tent.

Cato set his bowl down and hurried in before she could zip him out. She had already crawled under the covers and brought them all the way up to her face, almost covering it completely. He rubbed her arm comfortingly.

"What wrong Glimmer?" Cato asked, hovering over her.

"Nothing. I'm tired that's all." Glimmer's voice cracked at the end.

"That can't be all." Cato cooed. "Glimmer talk to me."

"I'm not hungry okay!" Glimmer sprang up and screamed in his face.

"Alright." Cato nodded, never seeing such an angry side of Glimmer before.

Glimmer sighed in relief and laid back down. Cato sat down next to her and watched her squeeze her eyes shut, trying to ignore him and sleep. She hoped that he would go away, but he stayed seated by her. She snapped around and sat up to glare at him.

"Could you leave me alone? I can't sleep with you staring at me like a hawk."

"I'm just concerned."

"I'm fine alright?"

"Are you sure you don't need anything? The book said that if you're in any pain it'd be wise to help you."

"I'm fine, just tired."

"Okay, I gotta go meet my mom anyway. I'll be right back." He kissed her forehead before leaving.

00000000000000000000

Cato wasn't in any rush to get back to Glimmer. She was in one of her moods and Cato was more willing to talk to his mom than put up with her. They were walking threw a meadow of long grass with a few white and yellow flower smaller than their pinkies. They had talked about home, Cato's father, and everything else but Glimmer. That was for the end.

"So tell me, how is my grandchild?"

"I think it's fine, but Glimmer has been acting strange."

"Strange, how?"

"She's been lashing out at me, over obsessing about exercise, and it's hard for me to get her to eat."

"Well the lashing out is to be expected, but the not eating is something you should watch out for. Persuade her in any way you can to get her to eat."

"You're sure it's bad, I mean maybe it has something to do with her hormones."

"Not eating is bad no matter what so make sure she's doing it. And I'll come up in a few days to check on her."

"I will. Thanks mom." Cato gave her a kiss on the cheek before turning to go back to the woods.

0000000000000000000

Glimmer recoiled her finger as she took it out of her throat. She stared down at the pile she puked up and sighed. She knew it wasn't safe but it was the only way she could think of to keep Cato unsuspicious and still keep her weight down. She knew she was supposed to get big, but that was ruining her chances of being with Cato. If he didn't want to be with her now, would he want to be with her when the baby is born? Or would he leave to let her raise it alone?

"Glimmer?" Cato called out as he came closer to their camp.

"Hey!" Glimmer responded back as she made herself look presentable.

"Got back from seeing my mom, how are you feeling?"

"A little hungry." Glimmer admitted.

"Well that's great, we have plenty of food." Cato smiled and pulled out the leftover deer stew.

Glimmer smiled kindly down at him before taking a seat as he started a fire to warm the soup.


	12. Chapter 12

It had been a few days and Cato didn't suspect a thing. Glimmer had been eating everything she wanted and loving it, and then she would just puke it all up whenever Cato left. Today, though, Cato's mom was coming by to give her a check-up. Glimmer didn't think she could find anything wrong. Glimmer was worried that she would at first and flipped out on Cato from not telling her soon enough, but she relaxed and talked herself out of that thought. So now Glimmer was laying on her back while Cato's mother felt around her stomach and back.

"Well, that's it." She declared.

"Is everything okay with the baby?" Glimmer asked.

"You're doing okay." She smiled weakly before moving out of the tent.

Cato saw his mothers face when she came out of the tent. He had stayed outside because he didn't want him to watch his mom examine Glimmer's vagina. He became worried and his mom led him a little farther away from Glimmer.

"Is everything alright?" Cato asked.

"She is _way_ too skinny for six months pregnant."

"She's been eating a lot though. How can she not be healthy?"

"Cato, some women become insecure and do things to make themselves feel better."

"Like what? And why?"

"Some girls feel that being pregnant and bigger makes them unattractive and they'll do anything to change that."

"Like what?" Cato ordered.

"Cato I think Glimmer might be bulimic."

"What? Glimmer wouldn't do that! She has no reason to, she's beautiful!"

"I know she is, but she doesn't think she is."

"I'm going to talk to her."

"No," his mother caught his arm, "leave her be."

"I can't just let her kill our child and herself!"

"Keep your voice down," she hissed, "and we are not going to let her. You just need to make her feel beautiful."

"How?"

"Compliment her, bring her gifts, make love if you have to."

"Alright I get it, but mom we don't make love."

"Whatever, just keep her eating and stop her from puking."

"How can I do that?"

"Here," she handed him a lock, "I heard about animals knowing how to open up tents so I was going to give you this. Hide the key from her so she has to wake up when she has morning sickness."

"Got it."

"You have to do this Cato."

"I know." He sighed.

"The life of your child and Glimmer depend on this."

"I know."

"You sure?"

"Yes." Cato snapped, irritated.

"Alright, I'll check up on her again next month if she isn't better by that time I'm taking her back into town and getting her help."

"I understand." Cato nodded.

His mother left to go back home before his dad worried and went looking for her. He had been acting strangely lately, but she put it on the fact that Cato and Glimmer were gone. Cato sighed and headed back to Glimmer. She was fast asleep with her hand being used as a pillow. He smiled lightly and crawled under the blankets with her. His arms wrapped around her tiny waist. Normally he liked her when she was skinny, but knowing she shouldn't be like that worried him. He placed a kiss on her cheek, making her stir around and roll into him. Her face was so soft, almost delicate, as she nuzzled up against his chest. Cato sighed before resting his head on a red pillow and falling asleep.

000000000000000000000000000

"Cato?"

Cato woke to the sound of Glimmer's confused voice. He squinted his eyes as he looked over at Glimmer, holding her stomach and pulling on the lock he put on the tent. He shot up and unlocked the lock with his key. Glimmer raced out to the bushes and bent over, hurling. Cato ran up behind her and held her hair back, rubbing her back comfortingly.

"Cato, I'm fine you can go to bed." She said, knowing she wouldn't be able to purge if he was here.

"No, it's fine. I'll stay and help you." Cato stated, knowing what she might do if her left.

"Cato just go to sleep." Glimmer snapped.

"I will when you're done." Cato glared at her.

Glimmer sighed and stood up straight, walking back o the ten, upset. Cato sighed and followed her back to their home. She lied back down under the blanket, but kept away from Cato. He sighed as he lied down on his back away from Glimmer. He could sense the tension and it made him squirm around a lot.

After a while he got fed up with the awkwardness and rolled over closer to her. He wrapped her up in his arms and held her close through all the squirming and kicking. Glimmer screamed and threatened him, but it didn't weaken him. Cato held onto her as tight as he could without hurting the baby. Glimmer's body wasn't in shape to fight of Cato and it slowly grew slack in his arms while she panted.

Cato moved up to see her exhausted face, "I like you better when you're not struggling." He chuckled.

"Shut up." She breathed out, pushing him weakly.

Cato smiled and kissed her cheek before laying back down, his arms draped over her waist.

"Cato?"

"What?"

"Why do you all of a sudden kiss me?"

"I don't know, maybe it's that glow woman get when they're pregnant." He shrugged, just wanting to sleep before he had to hunt.

"You think I have a glow?" Glimmer blushed and turned her head towards him.

Cato stopped to think now. She was feeling good about herself because he had complimented her, obviously, but now he had to keep it up. He softened his features and made his voice more playful.

"Of course." He smiled.

"Thanks." Glimmer blushed more, looking down.

Cato pecked her lips before laying back down with his eyes closed. Glimmer smiled gleefully, feeling like a giddy little school girl that just had her first kiss from the guy she'd been crushing on forever. She snuggled up against Cato's chest, breathing in his sent before falling asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

For the next month Cato gave Glimmer his undying attention and affection. He will not admit that he loves her, because he doesn't, but he tries to act like it for her sake. He gets up every morning to comfort her while she vomits, hunts as fast as he can so she won't be too long, feeds her in bed so she can rest, and kisses her more times than she would ever ask for, sometimes more than kissing too.

She's gotten a lot bigger and his mom was coming by tomorrow to check on her. Cato had been telling her about the progress and changes Glimmer was going through and it was all checked okay by his mother. His father still had no idea what was going on, but a new problem was arousing.

The Capitol was so stressed about Glimmer being gone this long that they were sending out search parties. They were going to work their way from District 12 and back to the Capitol, making it a lot shorter of a trip. That would mean District 2 would be their last stop, since they had already searched all over District 1. They were still at District 10 so they would probably have enough time before the Capitol people arrive for Glimmer to give birth.

Cato kept the plan a secret from Glimmer, his mom told him not to worry her, but it worried _him _that she was in danger and didn't know. Cato stayed up all night sometimes wondering if he should tell her or not, and if so how. The thought that normally put him at ease was why did he care? As soon as the baby is born he was going to take it to the community home and Glimmer would go back home with a story about getting lost or something. He hadn't actually told Glimmer about that plan, but she would be alright with it. I mean, why would she give up her youth and easy life to raise a whiny little kid?

Now Cato was bringing back his future kill, a large wolf that had fallen and broken its leg. He hiked through the dense woods, dragging the struggling wolf with him, until he made it back to the little clearing him and Glimmer had set their camp in. it was hidden by trees and up against a rock wall so it wasn't too out in the open Glimmer's eyes widened at the animal, growling and pulling away.

"You didn't kill it?" she screamed.

"I lost the last arrow and my knife got bent."

"So you drag it over to where I am? I thought I was supposed to be safe here?"

"I'll kill it right now." Cato said, pushing the beast down onto its side and holding it down by the neck.

" Cato stop!" Glimmer shouted, making Cato pause with his sword held in the air.

"What?" he growled.

"Let the poor thing go." She whined.

"This is our dinner."

"I can't eat it knowing how it died! Just let him go."

"Glimmer." Cato whined.

"Do it!" she snapped.

He sighed and lifted his hand away from the wolf. It sprang up and bit his shoulder before scampering off into the forest. Cato screamed on the ground, holding it shoulder as it bled. Glimmer franticly got the first aid kit and tended to his wound, just like when she was in the Hunger Games.

"Still think it's a poor little thing?" he growled.

"I didn't think it would attack you. I'm sorry." Glimmer whimpered, starting to tear up as she got finished with the wrapping.

"Oh Glimmer, it's alright." Cato sat up and scooted over to comfort her.

She shook her head and tried to stop the crying, but her hormones won and she sobbed in to Cato bleeding shoulder.

0000000000000000000000000000 00000

"Cato?" Glimmer poked his side, waking him from his slumber.

"What?" he asked groggily as she climbed to straddle him.

Cato perked up when he saw the position they were in and smirked.

"Guess what I want to do?" she asked seductively.

Cato grabbed her hips and pulled her was low as she could go before sitting up to reach her lips. With her stomach expanded they had to try different positions when being intimate. Cato rubbed her belly, feeling his child kick with joy, something he never did much of before he found out how sick she was. He ended up not really caring about it, he couldn't remember why it freaked him out so much before.

"Cato." Glimmer sighed when their lips broke apart and she leaned down to his neck.

He had gotten a lot less controlling with sex ever since they came out there. When they were first having sex during the Hunger Games he had a huge problem with Glimmer pleasing him instead of the other way around. It had something to do with his father thinking he was a failure and that pleasing a woman seemed to be the only thing he knew he could do right. She kind of understood that, but still wanted to please him.

She broke away and kissed flirtatiously as Cato leaned down to kiss her neck this time. He licked up her neck, biting before trailing back down to her chest.

"You're so beautiful." he whispered.

Complimenting her while they had sex was another new thing that came about. Yes, it was a way to make Glimmer feel good about herself, but Cato found that it came pretty naturally too. Glimmer clutched onto him, moaning while she squeezed his shoulder blades. Sweat ran down her forehead as Cato's hands wandered. They had begun doing different things because sometimes Glimmer didn't really feel up to having sex, just getting off.

His hand slide down into her underwear and rubbed gentle circles on her moist skin. Glimmer never wore pants to sleep anymore. Her whole body had grown and they couldn't afford to buy new clothes every time she got a little bigger, sometimes it came to the point where she wouldn't sleep in anything.

"Holy shit Cato." she panted in his ear.

"Shh," he whispered, "just let go."

Glimmer let out sharp, quick moans as Cato's fingers pumped slowly inside of her. He curled and uncurled his fingers inside her, rubbing her g-spot. She whimpered and groaned under his touch and Cato swore he never felt more dominant. Not even snapping the boy from District 3's neck gave him a rush like this.

"Cato please." Glimmer begged.

"Shh, everything will be okay." he promised and kissed her temple.

"Shut up and just screw me!" Glimmer commanded and this made Cato stop.

He wasn't upset at her for ruining his power high, or trying to take control. The way she snapped at him wasn't the problem either, it was the words that made him stop and think.

Glimmer looked curiously at his stone face. "What's wrong?" she asked, moving her hips in hopes to get a reaction.

"I don't want to." he muttered.

Glimmer nodded. "I get it, being fat and pregnant is a turn off."

"No Glimmer, it's not that."

"Then what is it?"

"I don't want to screw you, or fuck you, or get you off."

"Then what do you want?"

Cato kissed Glimmer passionately. "I want to make love to you."

"What?"

"I love you Glimmer," Cato said, choking on a sob, "and I want to prove it to you."

"Cato." Glimmer sighed and pulled Cato down to her lips.


	14. Chapter 14

Cato woke up with his head resting on Glimmer's breast. Her hand was resting on the side of his head and he breathing was deep, so he knew she was still asleep. Images from last night flashed through his mind, along with the feelings and noises.

Glimmer moaned and groaned passionately as the made love, she screamed his name as she came, he moved inside of her slow and lovingly, kissing her until he came after her. They cuddled up together, Cato moving into a less dominant position. He let Glimmer take the reins and they stayed pressed together all night, breathing in each other's scents. His last memory was Glimmer mumbling that she loved him back, before drifting off quickly like him.

A smile spread across his face at the memory. Glimmer loved him. Glimmer loved him! He sprang up and kissed her hard with all the love and joy he had. Glimmer snapped awake, clearly shocked, but relaxed and matched his emotions. Their eyes closed as they focused on only what they felt. Tongues tangled together until both pulled away, gasping for air.

"I love you Glimmer." Cato panted.

"I love you too." She whispered back and cuddled tiredly into him.

They stayed in silence as the day passed slowly. Cato didn't see a reason to hunt today, he had a little food left over and could always take some scraps from the food pile they still had. It was getting smaller, but Cato was sure it would last until the baby was born. What he really had to worry about was getting other supplies for when it came?

"Cato?" Glimmer whispered.

"Yeah?"

"You said that you never wanted kids, does that mean you will leave me alone with this?"

"Well, I was thinking that we could leave it outside the community home and let them take care of it," Glimmer sat up in shock, but Cato stopped her, "but I know that you don't want that, and I won't leave you, I love you."

"So, what are your dreams for the future now?"

"To have three maybe four kids with, live as perfectly as we can, and possibly we could pick up a few dogs along the way."

"That sounds amazing." Glimmer sighed and moved back down onto chest.

"I have to go meet up with my mom and see if she can bring us some stuff for when the baby comes."

"Alright, be safe." Glimmer kissed him before he left.

000000000000000000000000

Cato waited for a few minutes in the meadow without his mom showing up. He sat down and waited at least a half hour and before he knew it, an hour passed and the sky grew dark. He wanted to go back to Glimmer, she was probably worried by now, but he was more concerned about why his mother hadn't showed up. He knew it was dangerous but he needed to make sure she was safe at home.

Cato jumped the wired fence and hurried into town, a few miles away. The stores were starting to close by the time he got there and everyone was in doors, getting ready to settle in for the night.

Thinking about how he used to be one of the children, getting tucked in and happy to be alive, made a pit of guilt grow in his gut. He never understood how people could fear life or the Capitol until now. He had to worry about his family, leaving them, and how the Capitol could kill him, and Glimmer. And the baby. He shook the thoughts out of his mind, hitting too close to home and he couldn't get weak now.

He peaked in a few windows secretly as he walked down to the Victors Village. He saw a few families eating dinner, or watching TV, or rocking their kids to sleep. Cato smiled at how that would be him one day, holding his baby in his arms until it fell asleep.

He paid special attention when he saw the little boy that Glimmer bought baby stuff from run into a house with his heavy looking box. He glanced through the glass and saw the boy's parent's smile and hugged him. They weren't upset that he hadn't sold a thing, only glad he tried. The boy was pretty cute in his footsy pajamas.

Finally he made it to his block and looked down the street to see if anyone was taking a short cut through the village. He noticed there were men walking out of the house with his father in handcuffs, throwing him into the back of a car. His mother was crying and kicked to the ground by another man. She stayed curled up in a ball as the people drove off with Cato's father.

Once they were out of sight Cato rushed to his mother, kneeling down to her side. She was still sobbing and looked in pain from the fall. He picked her up, swinging her arm around his neck, and carrying her into the house. He layed her on the couch and looked her over to see if there was anything he could do.

"Cato." She whispered.

"It's okay mom, I got you."

"You have to protect Glimmer."

"Mom, what's going on? Who were those people? Why did they take dad away?"

"The Capitol thought over their plan when they had wasted weeks searching for Glimmer with no results. They figured you were the only person she knew outside of her District and that since you had feelings for each other during the Hunger Games. They believe that she had run off to be with you."

"But why did they take Limus?"

"He back talked them, and let it slip that Glimmer was having your baby and that you two ran off. We broke so many rules and they said they would punish us if they couldn't punish you and Glimmer."

"What are they going to do to him?"

"I'm not sure, but whatever it is, I don't think he'll survive."

"They'll probably do it publicly too. I can't let him die."

"Cato, stop, you need to get Glimmer and move farther away."

"I'm not going to let them hurt you and Limus!"

"You need to make sure they don't hurt Glimmer!"

"I will. I'll get her to a safe place and then come back for dad."

"They said something about giving me a few days to think over my options. Turn you in or die with my husband."

"Well, neither of those is going to happen, I'll make sure of that." Cato stated and covered his mother with a warm blanket.


	15. Chapter 15

In the early morning, once Cato's mom was able to move, the two of them made it to the forest and hours later back to Glimmer. There was a tension in the air and Cato felt a pain in his heart. He listened closely to ensure they weren't attacked during the morning hunt that a lot of animals partake in. His ear perked at the sound of Glimmer's voice, whimpering and whining sharply. He tried to hurry his mother along, but she was too weak and beat up to move any faster.

"Cato," she whispered, catching his attention, "we're close enough. Go to her."

"You sure you can make it?"

"If I'm not there in ten minutes then come out looking for me, but I believe I can do it."

"Alright, thanks." Cato nodded and kissed her cheek before sprinting off to Glimmer.

When he broke through the bushes he immediately had to dodge a knife. It stuck in the tree behind him as he fell to the ground with a thud. He groaned and rubbed his sore and bruised back.

"Cato?" Glimmer gasped. "Cato!" she cried and threw herself into his arms.

"Glim, it's okay, it's okay." Cato hushed.

"I didn't know what happened to you and I was afraid I'd be all alone." She shook as he held her tight, trying to still her, but only making it worse. "What happened to you?"

"I'll explain later." He said, seeing his mom limp through the bushes. "Right now we have to get you out of here and safe."

"Cato, you're scaring me. What happened?"

"We don't have time for that you just need to take care of my mom and I'll tell you later. Please, just try and help her."

"I'll do my best." She nodded.

"Thank you." He whispered and kissed her.

000000000000000000000000

Cato had packed everything up by the time Glimmer had wrapped up some opened cuts. He helped her up and had Glimmer carry a few light things as well as his mom. They slowly hiked up a hill. It wasn't as steep as it could be, but pretty hard for a wounded woman and a pregnant girl. They took breaks but now Cato had to go back to the town and save his step-father. He helped set up camp with his mom while Glimmer rested, rubbing her belly.

"Glim, I gotta go." Cato sighed, squatting down to her height.

"Can't you just stay? I need you." She whimpered with tears in her eyes.

"I'll be back I promise, I won't ever leave you alone. I love you," He kissed her passionately, "and I love you too." He smiled down at Glimmer's big belly, kissing the top and chuckling at the fast kicking it gave.

"Be safe." Glimmer cried as Cato kissed her forehead and left.

00000000000000000000000000

Cato sprinted hard and fast through the forest and back into town. There was a bunch of people crowded around something in a circular shape. They seemed to be forced into the center of the city and no one looked happy to be there. Cato pushed his way through the crowd and saw his father, hands tied behind his back and forced onto his knees. A peacekeeper was loading a gun and something snapped in Cato.

"Wait!" he shouted and stepped into the circle.

Everyone gasped and screamed for him to run away, but he stood his ground. The peacekeepers whispered among themselves and suddenly Cato's was grabbed from behind and put in the same position as his father. They let his Limus go, pushing him into the crowd, but pointed the gun at Cato's forehead. He closed his eyes and waited for the gun to blast and everything to end. He apologized for everything he did and everyone he did wrong by. There was a click, signaling the gun was ready to fire, and then a thud.

Cato peak open one eye and saw the man fall to the ground, a butcher knife lodged into the side of his head. He turned to the right and saw his father by Frank, the butcher. He had the eyes of a killer; the same eyes Cato had once, and was frozen in a throwing position.

His eyes flashed to Cato and he knew what to do. Cato took off sprinting with his dad right behind him. A commotion was heard and they knew it was the crowd trying to hold back the peacekeepers.

000000000000000000000

"Glimmer!" Cato shouted as he neared the camp they made.

"Cato! Thank god you're okay!" she ran to hug him, but he stopped her.

"We don't have to time. The peacekeepers are after us. We have to move, now!" he ordered, packing sloppily and the pulling her along.

His mother turned to follow but stopped and turned when she realized Limus wasn't following. He turned to her and nodded, pulling out a long sword from his belt. She kissed him as long and hard as she could before running away with Glimmer and Cato.

0000000000000000000000

Cato and the girls reached a steep, rocky wall that cut them off from the rest of the forest. Looking left and right the wall seemed to go on for miles. Glimmer sat down and tried to catch her breath. Cato's mother kneeled down beside her and coaxed her to relax.

"We should be able to get over, but we can take our time. "Cato said and a agonizing screamed rang out from behind him.

**OH! Cliffhanger. Who screamed and why? Father because he died? Maybe, maybe not?**


	16. Chapter 16

Cato flipped around and saw Glimmer fall to the ground, clutching her stomach. His mother was down by her side as fast as possible and holding her hand.

"Glimmer what's wrong? What's going on?"

"Cato, I think it's time." Glimmer said nervously.

"What?" he shouted. "Not now! Can't you just get over that wall and then have to baby?"

"Cato she can't move. We have to get the baby out and then give her time to rest before she can even _try_ to move." His mother explained.

"Well what do we do now?"

"The sooner we get it out, the better."

"Well, what do we do?"

"You go get me some water and I'll handle the rest."

"Got it." Cato nodded, but a growl made him pause.

He turned around and saw a big wolf standing tall and growling at them. Cato moved to grab his sword when he remembered he left it for his dad. He stood in front of Glimmer and his mother hoping if they stayed quit and didn't move much the animal would go away, but women aren't known to be quit during child birth.

Glimmer screamed out and squeezed her stomach, cursing under her breath. Cato wanted to look back, to comfort her, but he was afraid of what the wolf might do if turned his back on it.

"Cato!" Glimmer cried in pain.

The wolf's ears perked up and looked over to Glimmer. It seemed to be focusing completely on her, but also not totally there. A scream from a man, probably a Peacekeeper, broke the monsters trance and it growled in the direction. Other wolves slinked out into view, concentrating on the same area, but waiting for the order. The leader glanced over to Glimmer, Cato, and his mother before springing away and running ahead of the following pack, leading them into battle.

00000000000000000000

Tears streamed down her face as she pushed and pushed with all her might. Cato's strong hands felt stirring pain as Glimmer squeezed mercilessly. He didn't want to show his pain, Glimmer being in more than he was, so he gritted his teeth a bared it. His mother was down below, checking out the baby's progress and coaching Glimmer through all the steps.

"Is it almost out?" Glimmer asked through clenched teeth.

"Just keep pushing and it'll be out as soon." Cato's mother said.

Glimmer nodded and coiled her fingers around Cato's hand more.

"You can do this Glimmer." He whispered, placing his lips on the side of her head.

She groaned and snuggled her face into his stomach, pushing as she was instructed. The screaming and shouting behind them was nothing compared to the cursing and yelling Glimmer was doing.

"Shit! Is it out yet?" Glimmer growled.

"The head is, you just have to get the shoulders out and it'll be a breeze from there."

"Cato, I hate you!" Glimmer slapped his face.

"What I'd do?"

"You got me fat and pregnant and now my vagina is being torn open!" Glimmer pushed and screamed once again. "You asshole!" she shrieked and her body fell slack.

"You did it Glimmer. It's out, your baby is out." Cato's mom cheered, jiggling the little human around until it cried as loud as Glimmer did.

"Thank the fucking lord." Glimmer sighed.

Cato kissed Glimmer, cleaning her up with a wet towel. He wiped the sweat off her face and rubbed her thighs to try and ease the pain, whispering to her how beautiful their baby was and how great she was.

"Cato." His mother whispered, done with cleaning the baby. "Say hello to your baby boy."

He slowly reached out his arms and hands to carefully take his child, wrapped up in a white blanket. Cato couldn't help but stare at what he and Glimmer had created. He lightly touched his hands, feeling the soft skin on the tip of his finger. A tug on his jacket sleeve brought his attention back down to Glimmer. She was a bit more awake and was struggling to sit up. Cato slowly help her lower back down to the ground and then placed the baby in her arms.

Glimmer gently stroked the child's cheek and arm with the tip of her fingers. The little boy's mouth opened slightly, letting out a few whimpers and whines, but snuggling into the arms of its mother and falling into sleep. Cato smiled and leaned down next to Glimmer, placing one of his hands on his child too.

The forest grew quiet as the three stared down at the sleeping child, embracing the presence of their new family member. It seemed that the peacefulness in the air held a sinister feel to it and Cato couldn't put his finger on it. His mother, Glimmer, and new baby was hear, so what was wrong. He listened for maybe a strange presence to be near, something he picked up during the Hunger Games, but not another soul could be felt. And that was the problem.

Cato shot up and sprinted away from the small group, racing towards where the battle was supposed to be. He hoped and prayed that they were safe, that the Peacekeepers had retreated and would leave them alone. The scene that greeted him was horrifying. The group of men and women layed dead among the trees, the pack of wolves had collapsed to earth as well, but his father was still breathing, barely.

"Dad." Cato squeaked, choking back his tears as he knelt down by his step-fathers side.

He father did respond, he couldn't, but he listened.

"Thank you dad. You did it. Glimmer had the baby, a boy. You got a grandson." Cato said happily, but a pain in his voice. "Sorry I didn't bring him. He's perfectly healthy and I'll make sure he stays that way."

His father gave him a look. His eyes said it all. He loved Cato, and his mother, he loved his grandson, and even Glimmer. He wished they luck, and said his good-byes all in that one look. Cato gripped his hand securely until it went slack. His tears were held back as he took time to remember his father and give him respect.

A small, painful whimper sounded almost as loud as a shout in the quiet field. Cato turned to the sound and saw the pack's alpha struggling to stand. He ran over quickly, not wanting the animal to hurt itself, and gently pushed it to the dirt floor. It panted as its eyes stared up at Cato.

"It's over." Cato told it, but the male only grew more agitated.

It kicked its legs franticly until it was laying on its belly; head high in the air as it howled. Cato had heard that wolves do that as a way to honor their dead pack mates. He thought the alpha must want to send his follow brothers off before he himself passes. But it was something much more than respecting the dead. In the distance, probably near Glimmer and the rock wall, little howls answered back. More than one but not sure how many.

Cato faced the leader and saw the pleading look in his eyes. He nodded. This put the beast at ease. Ceasing its shivering and gingerly laying its head down. Cato took a few moments of silence for the animal too before standing up, ready to head back to Glimmer.

When he arrived Glimmer was on her feet and his mother held her grandson close. She gave him a look and he looked back at her. She glanced down, staying strong and carried the baby boy over the stone wall. Cato stayed behind to help Glimmer over, who was still sore from birth as well as exhausted.

"I'm sorry for your lost Cato." she whispered.

"I'll be fine. I was able to talk to him before he passed."

"Still it's a shame."

"We can't dwell on it; we have to take care of Limus."

"Limus?"

"I hope you don't mind, but I want to name him after my dad, or well step- dad."

"Sure, that's a wonderful name, and it'll probably be good luck. You dad was amazing."

Cato smirked and helped Glimmer down the steep, rocky terrain. She jumped down and into his arms, but wasn't place back on the ground until Cato caught her lips on a fiery kiss.

"I love you Glimmer."

"I love you too Cato."


	17. Chapter 17

**This is the last chapter and please go to my homepage to vote on what Glato story you want me to write next, I'll post it next week or so. Thank you!**

_10 years later….._

Noses sniffed the ground, searching the dirt for any scents. Ears perked up at the sound of hooves pressing into the leaves and twigs. The chase was on. The deer sprang over fallen trees, stubby bushes, and swerved around anything else. While its attempts were noble, this was only going to end one way. A stone flew through the air, aimed at the little fawns head, and hit its given target. The deer fell with a flop, kicking wildly, before giving up the battle and dying.

"Nice shot Limus!" Cato praised, jumping down to the kill.

He landed hard on his feet, but stood tall while his body readjusted. The two wolves came trotting up to him, tails wagging and panting heavily, proud of their herding work.

"You too." Cato ruffled the fur on both of their heads.

"Not my biggest kill." Limus, his son name after his step-father, said while examining the deer.

"Still, it'll give us a tasty dinner for two nights."

"Two? It's only a fawn."

"Yeah, but your mom will probably make some mashed potatoes and steamed carrots to go with it."

"Yeah I suppose."

"Let me see!" a little boy yelled, tumbling the steep hill with his sister in front.

"You can see it back at home." Cato shouted over to his twin children, Clove and Marvel. "Speaking of which, you two have to head back."

"What? No way!" Clove stomped her foot and pouted. "I didn't get to kill anything."

"You weren't supposed to." Cato pointed out, pulling the bag he stuffed the deer into up on his shoulders.

"This is unfair! Limus gets to hunt with you all day!" Marvel whined.

"That's because he is 4 years older than you."

"I'm way more mature than him though." Clove stuck her nose up and walked ahead of everyone. She sure was a little Glimmer, for some reason Clove, the one she was named after, seemed to show in her.

"I promise you two can hunt with me all day when you're old enough." Cato smiled as he saw the little cabin in the woods come into view.

It had taken a few years but he had finally completed a house for him and his family to live in. It had five bedrooms in all, considering wanted four kids, two bathrooms that were mostly for the girls, and a regular kitchen and living room.

Cato's mom, Julianne, had left them a year after the twins were born and only came to visit once every two or so months. They had found a few families that also had stories of them running off to live in the woods, free of the Capitol. They had a few kids Limus' aged, which was nice because Cato and Glimmer were hoping for grandchildren someday.

Cato dropped the meat in the backyard before leading his kids into the house where  
Glimmer was. She pecked his lips when he walked through the door that led into the kitchen before going back to cutting u vegetables.

"So how as hunting?" she asked, smiling over at her youngest children.

"Daddy didn't let us kill anything." Clove stomped her foot again.

"Oh well, why not?" Glimmer shot Cato a look.

"Because he's a jerk."

"Oh I am, am I?" Cato smirked and scooped Clove up, holding her high in the air.

"Dad!" she screamed, laughing hysterically.

"Then you can stay in your room for the night." He teased and threw her down onto her bed.

"Ha-ha." Marvel poked his head through the door mockingly.

"Oh don't worry Marvel, you're going to join her." Cato said as the two boys started to wrestle.

"Daddy!" Marvel shrieked when Cato pulled his legs out from underneath him and he plopped down on his butt.

Cato threw him over his shoulder and then dropped him on his bed in the same room with Clove.

"Now you stay in here." Cato ordered, but his smirk told them he was kidding.

000000000000000000000000000

Cato walked into the house after cutting up some logs for the fire place. Limus was in the living room, watching his younger siblings play with their toys. Clove was sort of a tomboy in the sense that she didn't like Barbie's or dresses, so she played with Marvel's fakes knives and swords.

"Hey, where's your mother?" Cato asked, picking up the beer he had left on the coffee table.

"She left a few minutes ago and asked for you to meet her down by the pond when you were done."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"The pipes must be clogged down there again and she couldn't take a shower. Alright, if I'm not home by eight get those to in bed and you can stay up till ten if we're still gone."

"Got it." Limus gave him thumbs up and picked up a book to read.

0000000000000000000000000000 

"Glimmer?" Cato looked around the forested area as he drew closer to the water.

"Here Cato!" she called back.

Cato looked and saw Glimmer, up to her chin, in the water. "What are you doing in there?" Cato chuckled.

"I thought we could go for a swim together." She giggled, moving around in the cool water.

"I'd love to, but I didn't bring my swimsuit."

"What a coincidence, neither did I." Glimmer smiled and showed her shoulders.

Cato smirked and started to strip. "Well then I guess it's a fair game."

Glimmer gleamed happily as Cato sank up to his hips into the cold water, naked. His body reacted to the drop of temperature, his nipples perking up and his muscles tensing. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his dry half to her dripping wet half. Even with the cold water running down her body she felt warm on his skin and the water felt warmer as they sunk down into the water, past their shoulders.

"Ready?" Cato asked smiling, and Glimmer smiled back nodding.

They both took deep breaths and dove completely into the water. Their eyes stayed closed, using only their sense of touch to find each other's lips. When they emerged they were still connected and shimmering in the twilight's light.

Cato slowly peeled his lips off of Glimmer's. "So what brought this little idea on? Got hot and bothered in the shower? Seeing me sweat as I chopped wood and hunted?" he grinned.

"No, I was just watching the kids play and remembered what you said."

"What did I say?"

"You wanted me, dogs, and four kids. We only have three so far, and why not get started on the fourth?"

"Then our lives will be perfect."

Glimmer smiled in agreement and they both leaned in, meeting with a passionate kiss.

0000000000000000000000000000 

After Cato and Glimmer had made love in the water, they came back home and ended up doing it again by the fire place in the living room, and once more in their bedroom. Now they were both spent, sweating and panting happily. Glimmer was completely laying on top of Cato, her back heaving up into the air with every breath she took in. Cato was stroking her hair and would kiss the top of her head. He started chuckling randomly.

"What's so funny?"

"I was just thinking to the time when we first ran away into the forest. Good times."

"Yeah, those were crazy times."

"That reminds me." Cato snapped his fingers. "I get something real quick." He groaned, sitting up and scooting off the bed.

"No, stay in bed, get it later." Glimmer whined.

"You'll be happy I promise." He told before hurrying away. "Ta-da!" he cheered and brought in a Cream Silk Pie.

"What? "Glimmer gasped. She hadn't had a Silk Pie since being in the Capitol and once when she got home.

"I never was able to afford that pie when we first ran off, but I could now."

"You bought this?" Glimmer smiled as she took the pie from him.

"You deserved it."

"But you shouldn't risk going into town like that. The Capitol is even stricter on the Districts since our little stunt." She looked down sadly.

"I'll do anything for you Glim." Cato kissed her.

"Even let me lick silk whip cream off your hot body?" Glimmer grinned and ran a finger with whip cream on it down his chest.

"Only if you let me lick some off of your body first." Cato did the same as Glimmer.

"Go ahead." She challenged, puffing out her naked breasts for him.

Cato dipped down and dragged his tongue from the underside of her tit, following the trail on white cream until it ended at the top of her breasts. Glimmer giggled and did the same to Cato right after he was done with her.

"You are a feisty one aren't you?" Cato chuckled and snuggled under the sheets with her.

"Guessing we're not going to finish the pie?"

"Well, it'll be morning soon and we can finish it then."

Glimmer moaned in agreement and nuzzled her face into his chest, inhaling his natural scent.

"Cato, do ever think about what our lives would be like if I didn't get pregnant?"

"Yeah and it seems like way less fun than this." He said making the both of them smile.

"I love you so much." She whimpered, squeezing him.

"I love you too baby." Cato gripped her like a vice.

"So do you think we made another little Glimmer or Cato tonight?"

"Well, fourth times the charm right?" Cato grinned, rolling onto her.

"I don't think that's a real thing."

"Right it's seventh." Cato chuckled.

"Yeah that sounds better." She smiled, gripping his forearms as they kissed.

**I hope you all like the ending the story I might put in the sex moments they had today at random times so if it's all of a sudden updated, just come to this chapter. Love all the reviews!**


End file.
